Sympathy For The Devil
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Ryou is told that he must write a letter to the one person he cares about the most. He doesn't want to, but as he writes, different observations and one very important secret become known. But how will the one person react when he's given the letter? B/R
1. Devil

Sympathy For The Devil

By: Neko-chan  
  


A/N: Just something I came up with while I was at the chiropractor. (NEVER EVER hurt your back! CHIROPRACTORS ARE EVIL! EVIL, I SAY!) I know that I should be updating "Youth of the Nation," but chapter twelve will be the longest chapter to date. Therefore, it's taking longer that I had anticipated. WILL be updated within the next couple of days, though. Until then...enjoy this! Dedicated to all my favorite yaoi/shounen-ai authors. (You know who you are. ^_~) You guys kick BUTT.

WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI!! No Yami/Yuugi in this fic, though. All 'bout Bakura and Ryou. *runs away from all the happy fangirls out there* Eeep! It's just a story! A _story_!!!

DISCLAIMER: Neko-chan no own. If Neko-chan owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, she would be a very rich cat-girl indeed. Is Neko-chan rich? Does Neko-chan own Yu-Gi-Oh!? *snorts* Only in her dreams of glory-clouded mind.  
  
  
  
When our Literature class was told that we would have to write a story (or a letter, if we're more comfortable with that) and dedicate it to the person we loved most, our worst nightmares were realized. But no one was as horrified as I. After all, the one person that I loved above all would most definitely toss my letter out the window and then beat me for my 'insolence.' But how can I possibly lie and write a letter to someone else? How can I possibly lie and tell the teacher that I had done her assignment...when I most definitely _hadn't_?

Despite all the bad things that have ever happened to me, I have never lied.

And so here I am, sitting in a wooden chair (my bottom is already going numb), staring at a piece of paper. A piece of paper that I've been staring at for the past two hours, trying to think of what to write. No wonder my posterior is going numb. _I'm_ going numb. I've never done anything like this--ever. What to write and what to say? I just...don't...know.

But I still have to get this over with and I might as well start now. Nibbling my bottom lip in thought, I reach for my pen and scribble my name carefully across the top right hand corner. Well, that was easy so far. Hopefully, it wouldn't get any harder. And yet... I still need a title. But what? I'm still chewing on my bottom lip. I'm surprised I haven't eaten it whole yet. I still need a title... What would suit this letter, though? Ah. I know.

'A Letter From A Hikari To His Yami'

It sounds so terribly cliched...but it will suit this letter, I think. Hopefully it will. Oh, Kami, PLEASE let it suit this letter. I pause for a moment, and then decide to forge on. I have to--there is no other choice. I'm committed now. Nothing will stop me. I don't even think my yami would be able to stop me now that I've made up my mind. Just... Kami, oh Kami...

"You won't be expecting this letter, Bakura. In fact, I don't think you ever _will_ expect this letter, nor have you _ever_ expected this letter. ...nothing in your past, present, or future could ever possibly have prepared you for a letter like this... At least, not from me. By now, your eyes have probably narrowed in annoyance and you're wondering if you should throw this in the wastebasket or not. But now my last sentence has you intrigued. You're wondering how I was able to predict your reaction. You're wondering if I'm reading your thoughts at this very minute. 'How is he doing this?' you're wondering to yourself. Well, I will tell you.

We have known each other for a very long time now, Bakura. Longer than you would have expected, huh? At this point of time, it feels as if we've known each other for what seems like forever. For us, it IS forever, isn't it? I watch you, I know you--I know each and every reaction that you will make. I now know how to fluently curse in Egyptian. I know aspects of myself that I never knew existed. And how do I know all of these things? Because of you. It's all because of you. You've changed me somehow, Bakura. Sometimes I think that it's a good thing. Other times, usually when I'm thinking of my past late at night, I begin to question whether it really IS such a good thing.

But then the sun rises in the morning and all my doubts seem to burn away in the bright light.

I've come to know you, Bakura. Every little thing about you. I know that when you have a headache your brow wrinkles in pain, though you won't ever admit that you're hurting. Haven't you ever noticed that whenever you have a headache, there's always aspirin waiting for you on your bedside table? I know that you DO notice--but you don't ever comment.

I know that you simply adore spicy food. It reminds you of home and what you've missed as the last five thousand years slowly passed you on by. It brings up memories--good ones and bad ones--though you would prefer to remember the good ones. And, more often than not, you do remember the good ones.

It's when you're hitting me that the bad memories come to you. You remember each and every blow that was given to you and you give them to me. I don't exactly know why you do it. It's one of the few things that I _don't_ understand about you. I wish I did, though.

Do you hit me because you hope that with each blow you're giving me your memories so they won't burden you any longer? If that's the reason why, then I will gladly carry them for you. Do you hit me because I'm weak? I know that I am--but I've been trying to become stronger for you. Do you hit me because you have no one else to vent upon? I will always be here for you--whether it's for venting or for beating. I'm here for you, Bakura.

...or do you hit me because you have no other way for expressing strong emotion?

If this is so, I cannot fault you for it. I know that you've had a hard life. I know of some of the things that you've had to go through--I get snippets of memory from you occasionally. I know that you were hurt deeply by someone you loved. But I am here for you, Bakura. I am here. I don't mind the punches and kicks anymore; I can just as easily hide them from everyone else around me. They fade with time.

However... Your hurts and wounds are on the inside and they _don't_ fade with time. In fact, sometimes they must make you even more bitter. But I understand and I so I do not judge you. I could never judge you, Bakura. How could I?

There's also something else that I've been wanting to tell you for a very long time. I've kept this a secret. No one knows...except for you now. I know that you will despise me for this secret and you'll think that I am as weak as ever. But this is the one time that I'm going to tell you that you're wrong: This secret doesn't make me weak. In the end, it will only make me stronger. Do you want to know the secret, Bakura? I know that you do; you don't want to admit to it, but you're curious. Your old Tomb Robber self is peeking through right about...now. See how well I know you, yami?

And I will tell you my secret. It's a very strange one, a secret that I do not completely understand myself. But that does not change the fact that it's true. So very, very true. Amazing, isn't it? Amazing because, no matter how much I want to change the fact, that...

I love you, Bakura.

You'll beat me for this secret. I know you will. But it will not change the fact. It will _never_ change the fact that I love you, Bakura. How does it feel to be loved? Alien, I know. Strange. But, even if it's just a little bit...doesn't it feel exhilarating? Don't lie to me, yami. You could never completely lie to me, just as I could never lie to you. We know each other too well.

This is my letter to you. I know that it's not very long, but everything that I talk about in it is true. Every single thing that I mention to you. Every detail...and every confession. In the beginning, I hated this assignment. But now...though I know that I'll be getting a beating from you because of this letter, I'm still glad that I had to write it. After all, even the most private of people tire of being Secret-Keepers for long. And so I close this letter with a...

Aishiteru, Bakura. Aishiteru."

I blink and I rub my eyes. Quickly glancing at my clock, I see that several hours has passed while I was completely focused on writing my letter. But it was finally done now--and besides, I wasn't hungry enough to eat supper, anyway. The letter was finished.

Those words seem to loom ominously in my mind. But no turning back now. No, no turning back now. I quickly fold the letter in half and stand up, my knees creaking slightly from going so long without being used. Other than that, I make no sound. Slowly I open my door and peek outside--no one is around. Cat-quiet, I make my way down the hallway...and leave the letter for Bakura to find on his pillow. After all, how could he possibly miss it _there_??  
  


Later on that night, I was half-terrified and half-resigned when Bakura came barging into my room, slamming the door against the wall. But I wasn't surprised. Oh, no; I wasn't surprised. I had known full well how Bakura would react when he finally found and read my letter. No, no surprises from my yami.

Ah, but that's a lie, you see.

After he came barging into my room, he stomped over to my bed, and grabbed my pajama top's collar. I closed my eyes, expecting his fist to connect with my face. There was nothing in heaven or hell that could have prepared me for Bakura's lips to crush against my own in a brutal kiss--dominating and possessive, everything that I knew Bakura was. And then just as suddenly, he left, leaving me blinking and clutching a letter in my hand. _He had written back!_

Slowly, ever so slowly, I opened the letter. And, for the second time that night, I blinked. There was only one line scrawled across the page in Bakura's messy handwriting. A person who didn't understand him would have thought that the line was cold and unfeeling. But, those who DID understand him... I smiled happily to myself.

"You're mine. You're mine--always and forever."


	2. Angel

Sympathy For The Devil

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Ne... I don't do this often, but I do sometimes do sequels for one-shots if asked. This was supposed to be a one-shot...but a lot of reviewers wanted more. I hope I don't disappoint. Also--just to let you know, I DO write YGO! shounen-ai. I have several stories going right now and am also in the process of plotting out three more. (Two B/R and one Y/Y.) I'm also writing a Y/Y version of this story. Anyway, enjoy this 'sequel' of sorts! (Once again dedicated to all my favorite shounen-ai/yaoi authors. Keep up the great work! ^_~)

WARNING: Contains shounen-ai. B/R

DISCLAIMER: Neko-chan doesn't own. Now leave her alone.

  
  
  
  


"You're mine. You're mine--always and forever."

I shiver slightly and break up two fingers to touch my bruised lips. I just have to close my eyes...and I can live the kiss all over again. It was short, as kisses went. (Though I didn't have many experiences to base Bakura's kiss upon...) But there was...something...that had made his kiss different from all of my previous kisses.

It was exciting.

It was electrifying.

I shiver once again and my fist clenches, crumbling the paper in my hand. A paper that held a confession so startling... But it seemed so cold, didn't it? I didn't care. All that mattered was the fact that he had written back...and that kiss. So brutal. So full of raw emotion that it seemed almost primitive in its glory. So full of lust.

Not love, though.

...but did it really matter? Was it THAT big of a difference? 

I bite my bottom lip, and my eyes close once again. I can still taste him. Elemental and powerful. Spices and citrus tastes line my lips. If I hadn't known that it was Bakura's natural smell and taste, I would have thought that he had put on chapstick or something similar to it before he visited my room. But it IS his natural taste. It is _him._

"You're mine. You're mine--always and forever."

I mull over these words as I uncrumble the paper, staring at it with a tilted head. The words tumble over and over again in my mind. The don't seem to cease. Idly I wonder if they'll EVER cease. Will they forever repeat over and over again in my mind until I finally get the courage to tell Bakura face-to-face what I couldn't tell him in my letter? There are some things that are too private to reveal in a _letter._ You're baring your soul.

That leaves everyone vulnerable, though Yami no Bakura would never ever want to admit that. He is strong--I will admit that. But why not leave people at their fantasies; at their dreams? If it makes them happy... And I would do anything to make Bakura happy. After all, he is the one that I love. And he is the ONLY one that I could EVER love.

But, once again, I've come to a decision. It may be a stupid decision...but there were some things that I had hid from even Bakura in my letter to him. And now was the time for all-truths. No more half-truths. No more half-truths ever again. At least, not between the two of us.

I sigh and stand up, raising my arms above my head to get the cinks out of the muscles. I didn't know what awaited me...and the only thing that I could do was prepare at least somewhat. If Bakura decided to hit me, at least I was now limber enough to be hit and slammed into objects with the least amount of damage. No bruises would mar my skin tomorrow. ..at least, that was what I hoped. True, Bakura could do with me as he wanted, but his hits still hurt. That finished, I leave my room and pad down the hallway, stopping in front of Bakura's door. Taking a deep breath to settle my nerves--for I knew that I would need the courage--I opened the wooden door and step into his domain.

He's sitting at a desk, writing on what looks to be an old piece of paper. But, seeing me, he stops his writing and looks up at me, his burgundy and mahogany eyes reddening as he continues to stare at me. It's unnerving and I shiver. He grins ferally at this and raises an eyebrow in inquiry. "Hai?" he asks me, still staring with those eyes of his.

I shiver again. "Y... Yami, there are some things that I have to talk to you about. I didn't write about them in the letter because I was already terrified on how you would react. But now it's time for the truth. The WHOLE truth--not some shaded lies." His other eyebrow joins the first and he keeps his savage smile pasted on his lips. Now was the time to tread softly. VERY softly. I was dancing on the edge of a sword tip--if I stumbled, I would fall and cut myself.

"Oh?" was his only answer.

"...hai, Bakura. With some things, they are so intensely personal and they can only be discussed face-to-face. But...I have a feeling that you are going to beat me for what I'm about to say to you. You didn't hit me because of the letter...but this is so much more _different_ than that. But still, somehow, still also the same..." I trail off, trying to put my thoughts in order.

He's still looking at me with those red eyes of his.

I blink and continue: "I've never told you this before--in fact, I haven't told ANYONE this...ever. All of my life, I've known that there was one person out in the world that was my soul mate. I know that it sounds silly, but 'Tousan used to read me fairy tales at night... And I just _knew._ I realized that I had been right all along when 'Tousan gave me the Sennen Ring...and you came to me, Bakura."

He tilts his head to one side and just stares at me...not saying a word. Just staring. Still keeping eye contact, he leans forward and picks up a letter opener that had been buried under various papers and other things that littered his desk. It looked like a sword--and it looked sharp. What was he going to do with it? A sense of unease settled in the bottom of my stomach. What was going through his mind? ... 

What is he thinking at this exact moment? Those eyes of his show no emotion whatsoever.

"I knew that you were my soul mate. It didn't matter that we were the same gender... I love you, Bakura. I think that I've always loved you. That's why I've never told you to stop when you start to hit me. You have so much pain carried within yourself and all I want to do is take at least some of that burden from you. I hate to see you in pain and suffering in silence. And so my gave my body to you selflessly, to do with it as you pleased. I am yours, Bakura. Always and forever. But, even more than that, I've ALWAYS been yours.

"...as you've always been mine. I know that you won't ever admit to it--it isn't in your nature to do so--but I know that you care for me deeply. I don't know if you love me--you've had a hard life and I understand that you may be incapable of loving me... But I also know that the emotion that you feels towards me is more than lust. It _has_ to be. Please...?"

And still he stares at me with his red eyes. Demonic eyes. ...pain-filled eyes.

His past, present, and future will all eventually merge into one. And I know that when that day happens, he will go insane...unless he has an anchor to hold him to this world. I don't want him to leave me. It seems impossible, but I love him so much. So very, very much. I will do whatever is in my power to keep him here, in this world and time...with me.

I somehow or other manage to swallow the lump in my throat and whisper out my last few words. "Please, Bakura... Yami... Please answer me. Please tell me that you feel something more for me than lust. I... I'm begging you." Against my will, a silver tear trickled from my eye and I wipe it away furiously. I wouldn't be weak! Not in front of my yami!

Slowly Bakura stood up and made his way towards me. He seemed fascinated with the hand that had dashed the tear away. He grabbed my wrist and all I could do was blink in amazement as he licked the tear from my finger with a pale pink tongue.

And, just as suddenly, he yanked the sleeve down my arm and cut me with the letter opener he held in his right hand--he cut me deep enough to scar. I cried out in pain as the crimson blood slowly dribbled down my skin to fall, drop by drop, onto the white carpet underneath our feet.

"You are mine. Always and forever mine. I've marked you and claimed you as my own. I won't share you with _anyone_. You are MINE," Bakura growled as he once again crushed his lips against my own. For the first time--I wanted to struggle against him and what he was doing to me. But... I felt a touch...a delicate hand running through my wild hair. And I paused.

His kiss... His kiss was as brutal as ever. ...but he lowered me down to his bed with the gentleness of a lover. With lust, yes. ...but with love as well. It didn't matter anymore, anyway. No. Not anymore.

I was his. Always and forever--I was Bakura's. I _had_ always been Bakura's.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Sooo...good, bad, eh? I just hope I didn't ruin the first part with this one (stupid) part. See?! _This_ is why I don't like doing sequels to one-shots! _I ruin them!!_ -.-;; Anyway, read, review, and make a cat-girl happy. Onegai?


End file.
